Waking Up
by lookalittlegreen
Summary: After a terrible car wreck, the 8-month-pregnant Bella slips into a coma. This short story documents her experience of waking up. Rated T just to be on the safe side for very mild language. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I've ever written anything besides a research article. I just had an idea and I thought I'd run with it and see what happens. Please leave a comment if you have time and let me know what you like, what you dislike. Don't be shy, please. I'm a fan of constructive criticism. **

**Of course, I do not have any rights to Twilight or any other book for that matter.**

I was dreaming.

I could hear the voice of a child at my side speaking to me. She was telling me about her teacher. She called her teacher Miss Angela and talked about painting a flower. Then she said the flower was for me.

She called me mommy.

That's how I knew I was dreaming.

"Mommy," the tiny child continued, "I want you to wake up now. I want you to see the flower I made you. Daddy says you're going to wake up someday but I want it to be now." The girl let out a resigned sigh and the dream must have been over, because I didn't hear the voice again.

I thought about my child, the tiny baby I had been carrying for eight months now. I didn't technically know if it would be a boy or girl, as we had decided to wait to find out, but deep down I somehow had a feeling it would be a little girl. Maybe that's what I was dreaming about. I was as big as a house and barely able to move these days. No wonder Edward had wanted me to stay home today. The roads were a bit icy and I had wanted to make the drive down to the reservation to visit my best friend Jacob and his girlfriend Leah. I remembered getting in the car… I had visions of the curvy road that lead through the Olympic Peninsula… I was dreaming again. None of that stuff could have happened yet. I was, after all, still asleep.

The dreaming continued. I could hear a man's voice now saying, "Come on Carlie, baby. It's time to go home. We can see mommy again tomorrow." I knew this voice: deep, creamy velvet. If a voice had a color this one would be a dark luxurious purple. I heard footsteps and then I could feel a man's presence by my ear. I could smell him.

Edward

I knew this voice and this smell because they belonged to Edward, my husband, my soul mate, and the father of my little baby. I knew I must have been waking up because I could feel Edward now at my ear, whispering. "I want you to wake up, too, Bella. I miss you so much. Please come back to us. We need you."

He wanted me to wake up, too? But he couldn't have heard the little girl's voice. That was all in my dream. I needed to wake up so I could ask him what the hell was going on. I told my brain to tell my eyelids to move, but no luck. I tried with all my strength to move my arm, but all I got was a finger twitch. What the hell! Why couldn't I wake up! I tried to call out to Edward but the only noise that escaped was a tiny squeak.

I heard Edward suddenly gasp, then quick heavy footsteps away from me. _No_, I wanted to shout, _why are you running away from me?_ Then Edward's voice yelled, "Dad! Dad, I need you!" The tiny girl from my dream earlier spoke again. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why do you need to see Papa? Are you sick? Is mommy sick?" More calmly I could hear Edward speak again. "Oh, sweetheart, everything is fine. No one is sick. I just want to show your Papa something and ask him a question. Could you please go wait in the family room with your Gram? Thank you."

More footsteps and I could feel Edward next to me again. Maybe I was still dreaming. The Edward I thought I knew was talking to a dream child right here in our bedroom. Why couldn't I wake up? Only a quick second passed before I heard more footsteps and another voice I knew. "Edward? Is everything ok? What's going on?" Oh, now this was getting out of hand. What the hell was Carlisle doing in my bedroom? I tried again to wake up with all my might but all I got was another squeak and another finger twitch.

This time both men gasped. "That is why I yelled for you. That's the second time I've seen her finger move and heard that noise in the past two minutes. Is she ok? What does it mean?"

"Edward," Carlisle responded, "I don't want to get your hopes up. Something's changing, but it could be for better or for worse. I can see Bella's heart rate has slightly increased and she's breathing much more heavily than she has in the past five years." Five years? How would Carlisle know how heavily I was breathing in the past five years? I started to panic. Something was wrong.

"Edward, her heart rate is increasing rapidly. She's having some sort of response. Maybe she can hear us. I need you to talk to her. Try and calm her down, anything!"

Then I felt it. Edward's hand came to my face and I could feel a shock of electricity. His voice came back to me and I felt instantly calmer. "Oh God, Bella, baby, please relax. I need you to breath with me. I need you to calm down. I just need you. Don't panic: everything is ok."

Edward's face on my hand did something to the skin there and all of a sudden the muscles in my face felt alive. Maybe now I could do it. Maybe now I could wake up. I mustered all my strength and pushed with all my might. Finally, I felt my eyelids start to flutter.

The first thing that registered was too much light. I felt blinded by it and it actually hurt my brain.

"Oh my God, Dad, she's waking up," Edward said, "Turn out the lights, they're too bright."

The light was flicked off and I tried to open my eyes again. This time I got them all the way open. There was Edward, his bright emerald eyes leaking with tears. He immediately let out a loud sob and, placing his free hand on the other side of my face, lowered his forehead down to touch mine.

It took me a moment to gather myself from the shock of Edward crying. But as soon as I did, I wanted answers. I told my brain to tell my mouth to speak. It was much more difficult than it should have been. "Wh... wh… wha…" Frustrated, I growled, which made Edward smile.

"Shh, my love, just relax. Just stay here with me. Just let me love you for a moment and then I'll explain everything." Edward put his lips on mine and gave me all the love and desire and adoration I knew could only come from him. My lips were less than cooperative, but I did my best to return the feelings. I had no idea what was going on, but as long as I was here with Edward and he was kissing me, then I didn't care so much.

I had almost forgotten about the disembodied voice of Carlisle in my dream, until his face came into view behind Edward. I froze. I so did not want my father-in-law to catch me making out with my husband, but Carlisle just smiled. I was surprised to see a tear in his eye as well. "Edward, would you like some time alone with Bella?"

Edward moved his lips from mine, but kept his hands and eyes on my face. "That's probably the thousandth time you've asked me that question, but this time it means so much more. Yes, I would, but first let me talk to Carlie. Would you care to keep Bella company for a few moments."

I still had no idea where I was or who this Carlie person was and now Edward was going to talk to her and leave me here alone with his dad? What the hell? I tried the talking thing again, this time with a bit more success. "Nu… don… leaf." Ok, so not much more success, but Edward seemed to get the gist.

"Oh, Bella, you are the love of my life, and I promise I will never ever leave you. But there's someone else that I love just as much as you and I need to go take care of her for just a moment." Someone he loves just as much? I couldn't understand. Just last night we had gone to sleep a perfectly happy couple with a baby on the way and now there was someone else he loved?

Edward must have seen the panic in my eyes because he smiled, leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "our daughter."

I was so confused! "My dad will stay here with you and start to explain. I'll be back as soon as I talk to Carlie and my mom." He smiled, leaned down to kiss me one more time, and left the room.

I was beginning to get feeling in my neck, so I looked around just a bit. I was in a bright blue room with a pretty beach theme. The wall to my left had two large windows with flowing curtains and the sun was out, but it looked like it was either setting or rising. I wasn't in my bed after all. I was in the guest room at the Cullens' house. And Edward had said this Carlie person was our daughter? Looking down I realized I wasn't as big as a house anymore. In fact, I seemed fairly thin. So many questions were running through my head that I had no idea where to start. I looked over to Carlisle and he smiled.

"Well Bella, it looks like we have some explaining to do." He sat in a rocking chair by the bed where I was laying, breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. "I can see the confused look on your face and it means you probably don't have any idea where you are or why you're here. I'll start from the beginning.

"Bella, do you remember January 12, 2005? You were planning on visiting Jacob and Leah at the reservation that day. You were going to bring them some of your lasagna, since it would be the last time you would have the chance to cook before the baby was born." I slowly nodded my head once, not quite understanding why it was so difficult to do. Jacob had always loved my lasagna.

"Well," Carlisle continued, "You were on your way to their place when a log truck traveling in the opposite direction hit a patch of ice and swerved into the driver's side of your car. As far as we know, you blacked out immediately. Bella, sweetheart, you just woke up. Today is April 3, 2010. You've been in a coma for the past five years."

My eyes must have popped out of my head with shock. "Breathe deeply, Bella," Carlisle instructed, "It's perfectly understandable that you would have this reaction. But I need you to take deep breaths and try to stay calm. I think if you passed out now Edward would never recover." He smiled softly at me.

I thought about Edward. Oh my goodness, what this must have put him through. I thought about the fact that I had missed five long years with my Edward while he waited patiently for me to come back to him. I could feel my eyes start to well with moisture.

Just then the door opened Edward peeked his head in. "Do you feel up to having a visitor?" I momentarily panicked. If I had been in a coma for five years, and Edward said that this Carlie was our daughter, then she had never met me! I was not ready for this. I was not ready to meet this tiny stranger on a day when I was already so overwhelmed. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to speak to her!

Edward read the panic in my eyes. "I mean my mom. She really wants to see you awake for her own eyes." Edward's forehead creased and I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. He opened the door a little wider and Esme came into the room, already gushing with silent tears.

"Oh, Bella!" She closed the distance between the door and the bed in seconds and threw her arm on top of me for a very awkward hug. I wished I could move my body to hug her back, or at least lift myself from bed so she could hug me properly, but my muscles wouldn't respond to my brain.

"We missed you so much, Bella. Oh I'm so glad you're ok. You know you're like a daughter to me. I can't believe I finally have my daughter back!" Carlisle stood up from the chair and patted Esme's back. "Ok dear, perhaps we should give Bella some room to breathe."

"Oh, goodness, you're right." Esme popped up and grabbed my hand instead. She stood there under Carlisle's loving arm and both smiled down at me. "She's right, you know." Carlisle said, "we all missed you so much." My eyes started to tear up yet again. This was all so overwhelming.

Carlisle had always been the leader of this family and he took action then, shifting into doctor mode. "Esme, Edward, what have you told Carlie?"

"Nothing," Edward replied. "I wanted to tell her right away but mom convinced me to wait until we talked to Bella about it. She's downstairs now watching her movie." He gave me another concerned look before meeting his father's gaze.

"Good. I think that's a good idea. Esme, why don't you take Carlie and go back to Edward's house for the night. I'm sorry," he added, looking apologetically at me, "Edward and Bella's house. I'll stay here with Edward and Bella in case they need any medical assistance. That way, Edward can explain everything to Bella and she can get some rest. We'll talk to Carlie tomorrow and when Bella's ready the two of them can be introduced."

I nodded my head again and smiled, relieved that someone would be answering all my questions and that Edward was going to stay. "Thank you… Carlisle," I said, happy that my words seemed to be coming back, slowly but surely.

"Anytime, dear," he answered. "Now try not to stay up all night chatting. I'll just be in my office if you need anything."

"Good night, sweetheart," Esme said as she leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll make all the calls to our family. They'll be so happy to know you're awake. Tomorrow we'll talk and if you're feeling ready, we'll have some visitors." My in-laws left me alone with my husband.

Edward and I looked at each other with concern for a few minutes. Did he still love me? How could a man love a vegetable for five years? I thought about the kiss he had given me right after I woke up. It had seemed like a real, passionate kiss, but he had also been surprised and shocked. And the looks he had been giving me for the past couple of minutes worried me. Eventually, he let out a sigh and smiled warmly at me. He leaned in to place a gentle caress on my lips with his. "I'll just go say goodnight to Carlie, and then I'll be right back. Please, Bella, please don't go back to sleep."

I relaxed and smiled. "Ok," I reassured him the best I could.

Edward left me alone for the first time since I had woken. I still had a million questions, but at least now I understood why I was unable to move. I took the opportunity alone to assess the situation with my body.

I was relieved that I was getting better at forming simple words, so I tried out a few of those. "Bella, Edward, love, bed, who, how, why, where," I said aloud. No problem with those. I would need them all in the up-coming conversation. How about a harder word? "Superca…" Ok, so, __ wasn't going to happen any time soon, but I could live with that.

Next I tested my head. Nodding was getting easier and I didn't have trouble looking around. All systems go in that department. I wiggled my fingers and toes, clenched my fists a couple of times, and shrugged my shoulders. _Baby steps, Bella_, I thought to myself. Next I tried moving my arms. I could just barely lift from my elbows, but not all the way from my shoulders. I moved my forearms around to the rest of my body. I could feel a feeding tube in my stomach, which explained why my mouth was so dry – I hadn't actually swallowed anything in five years besides my own spit. I could also feel that I had a catheter in. Well, I wasn't about to win Edward back with that puppy. I'd have to ask Carlisle what to do about it in private. For now, I would just try my best not to make it obvious that I was using it.

I heard a slight knock and Edward re-entered the room. He smiled when he saw me and moved to the rocking chair, shutting the door on his way. I, however, had other plans. I used my new-found arm-moving ability to pat the bed by my side. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He gently placed his arms under my legs and around my back and lifted me, moving my body to the side so he could climb in next to me.

"It seems like… you've had pra… practice at moving… me." He smiled while he answered, "I had to always move you back to the middle before I left, so Carlisle wouldn't know I had lain here with you."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair before cupping my face in his warm hand. "You must have so many questions. How much did Carlisle tell you?"

I frowned. "He told me about… the car wreck… said I was in a… coma for five years."

Edward sighed while he studied my face. "It is so wonderful to hear your voice again." He grabbed my hand and squeezed, preparing himself to relive what must have been a very difficult experience for him. I squeezed back, knowing that whatever had happened to me would pale in comparison to what he must have gone through.

"When the log truck hit you both your vehicles ran into the guard rails. He was shaken but physically totally fine. He immediately called 911 and that probably saved both your life and Carlie's. I tried to be mad at him after, but his quick thinking saved you. His name's Garrett … nice guy. He still sends Carlie a birthday card every year." Edward was looking far away into the distance. Finally he shook his head and came back to the present.

"Anyway, when the paramedics got there you were blacked out and just barely breathing on your own. They took you to the hospital in Port Angeles via helicopter while someone performed CPR on you the entire way. They did an emergency C-Section the minute they got you there. Carlie was a month premature and had suffered trauma during the accident and the birth. She was in intensive care and was touch and go for about three weeks. By the time I got to the hospital the baby was in an incubator and you were on a ventilator, not breathing on your own. The doctors told me there was a chance I would lose you both.

Bella, I almost lost it that day. I've never been so close to taking my own life. Thank goodness Alice was there with me or I never would have made it through that first night."

At this point, Edward broke down. The tears started running down his face. I could only lift my arm to his chin, but I wiped the tears away from there and kissed his cheek. Thank God for Alice, my lovable sister-in-law. I made a mental note to ask about her later, after I was done comforting my love. The whole thing had been my fault. "I'm so sorry Edward. I should have lis… listened to you. I never should have driven on those icy roads."

"Bella, baby, please. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. It was an accident." She stroked my cheek while continuing to squeeze my hand with his.

"No, it is my fault. You trusted me to take care of our child and I completely disregarded your request to stay home where it was safe." Edward smiled and chuckled. I failed to find the humor in the situation.

"Love," he explained, "I'm smiling because you just spoke a very long sentence quite eloquently without needing to stop once." At that I had to smile.

My smile faded, however, when Edward swung himself around so that he was on his knees straddling my legs and grabbed my face with both hands. He looked me right in the eyes as he spoke. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you will listen to what I'm about to tell you. I have had countless therapy sessions to persuade me that this accident was not my fault or yours. It was just that: an accident. And I swear to you, even though I've been through hell and back in the last five years, I would do it all over again if I knew I would end up here with you, in this bed, right now. I love you, Bella. I love you and I love the life you've helped me build. And I love even more that now you'll be able to share that life with me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in tears. This had been the most overwhelming experience of my life. I was five years older and I didn't remember any of it. I hadn't been there to help Edward take care of our baby but he still loved me. He still wanted me. I sobbed for what must have been an hour. Edward just held me the entire time, rubbing my back and whispering love into my ear.

Finally, when my sobs had subsided into tiny whimpers, Edward lay back down next to me and placed my head on his chest while he continued to stroke my hair. "Shh, Bella, we're both here now and that's all that matters. I know you probably need to get some rest – you're body's been through a lot of strain today – but I'll be honest. I am scared shitless that once you're asleep you won't wake up again."

I thought about the possibility that I could relapse and crush my Edward all over again. I didn't want that to happen either. Then, like a lightning bolt, I had a revelation.

I was a mother.

Even though my baby didn't know I had woken up yet, she was still my baby. She had called me mommy. She had painted me a picture of a flower in school today. I thought about the tiny voice of the child I had never met and at that moment, I fell in love. I might slip back into a sleep, but my daughter would wake me. I would not leave my daughter without her mother for a second more.

"If I sleep for too long," I told Edward, "let our daughter wake me. I want her to have a mother. I love her with every cell in my useless body, Edward. I can't wait to meet her."

At this, Edward's eyes began to water for the third time that day. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy to hear you say that. When you thought she was coming in the room earlier you panicked and I didn't know what to think. Carlie is the world to me and I don't want her to miss you for a second longer than she has to."

"Can I ask you… why Carlie?"

Edward let out a little chuckle. "It took me two weeks to name her. I wanted you to wake up so you could help me think of a name. I chose Carlie because it's like Carlisle and Charlie combined, our dads."

Slowly, I let the name sink in. "Carlie," I tried it out loud for the first time. It felt like a prayer as it left my mouth. My daughter, my baby, was named Carlie. "I love it," I told Edward, smiling up at him.

He adjusted himself so that we were both laying on the pillow, facing each other. He held both my hands in his and we just lay there, staring at each other. I don't remember how long we laid there and I don't remember falling asleep again, but I do remember dreaming about Edward, my baby girl, our family, and the life we would soon be living together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Much to my surprise and enjoyment, I actually had some compliments on this short little clip and I was asked to extend it a bit. I thought why the hell not. Well, to answer that question, I'm a PhD student with very little time on my hands. That's why not. But then I felt so terrible for leaving it all hanging like that. So here we go. I promise this will not be a long story: maybe a few more chapters at most. I just want to tie up the loose ends and make sure no one hates me!**

**I'm sure Ms. Meyer is a very nice lady and I have no intension to steal her intellectual property.**

Edward and I were walking through the woods behind our little house holding hands. I stumbled a little and had to cling a little to his arm, but I didn't mind. I cuddled in close to his arm and felt him sigh in return. Up ahead, I could see the opening in the trees that would lead to our meadow. We had discovered it only about a week after getting married and moving in to our cozy little place, but we hadn't been there together since we had found out we were having a baby. I was so excited to see the meadow that I broke away from Edward, skipping and hurrying to the clearing. I heard Edward behind me jogging to catch up. All of a sudden, as I reached the edge of the meadow, I froze. I couldn't move. I stretched my arms out to reach the sunlight, but my feet were glued in place. I looked over at Edward, who had come to a stop beside me, and he looked so sad. It was heartbreaking to see him look like that. I opened my mouth to say something, ask why he was sad or why I couldn't move, but the only sound that came out was…. A door slamming? I tried again and this time it sounded like feet running up the stairs.

My eyes popped open and I was suddenly hit with the reality. Of course it was a dream; I couldn't skip through the woods toward the meadow. Hell, I couldn't even get out of bed to use the bathroom. However, Edward was still beside me and I was still cuddling into his arm. He didn't look sad at all. In fact, he had his eyes open and he was looking at me with a small, sleepy, but very loving smile.

The next thing I knew there were voices coming from down the hall. I heard Carlisle first. "Mary Alice Whitlock, what on Earth are you doing here! It's 4:00 in the morning!" A couple things struck me as odd about that sentence: first and most obvious was that Carlisle had called his daughter "Whitlock" instead of "Cullen." The second was that Carlisle would actually be surprised that Alice had shown up at 4:00 am, most likely to drown me in five years' worth of designer clothing and try to stuff me full of her famous blueberry muffins.

I looked back at Edward and he was smiling. "I'd explain about the new name, but I'm sure Alice would castrate me if I didn't let her do the honors herself." I smiled, knowing full well that she would not castrate him, but that she would certainly threaten to.

The voices coming from down the hall were low murmurs now. Most likely Alice was calmly explaining to Carlisle all the logical reasons why she should be able to see me now. I'm sure she was also finding out if I was allowed to eat muffins yet.

I heard the front door slam and a voice called out as large feet were heard pounding up the stairs. "I'm sorry Carlisle! I tried to stop her! She looks small but she's really quite stro…" The voice trailed off as it must have approached the top of the stairs. Oh good, I thought to myself, another new voice for me to be confused about.

Edward brought my attention back to the room by leaning in to place his lips on mine. He hummed in satisfaction, making my lips curl into a smile against his. "Are you feeling up to having a visitor? I'm not sure what will happen if I tell Alice she can't come in." He faked a frightened grimace at the thought of telling his little sister no.

"Sure, she can come in. I'd like to see her," I whispered, unable to make my voice cooperate fully. Edward gave me one more quick kiss and slid out of bed. He wobbled groggily to the door, threw it open, and poked his head around the corner. Edward was adorable when he was sleepy…

"Hey guys," he said, directed toward the end of the hall. "We're awake thanks to all the shouting. Bella said she'd be open to having visitors if you're interested." I heard a squeal and it was seconds before I saw Edward being shoved away from the door frame and Alice standing in his place, practically vibrating with excitement. "Hi, Alice," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella!," Alice screeched. She ran toward me and practically threw herself onto the bed beside me where she proceeded to hug me tightly and kiss both of my cheeks. She had the largest grin I had ever seen plastered onto her face. "I knew you would wake up. I told everyone that you would. I'm sorry you can't have any of the muffins I brought, but dad says you can work your way up to them within the next week or so!" I laughed at her exuberance and at having guessed correctly about the muffins.

A voice cleared behind us and we looked to see Edward standing at the door with his arms crossed. Standing next to him was a very good looking man about Edward's age with dirty blond hair wearing flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Alice hopped out of bed and ran to flannel-pants-guy's side. "Bella," she said with a huge grin, "this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock. And _this_," she said while pointing at her abdomen, "is either Benjamin Carlisle or Tia Emse Whitlock."

My chin must have hit the floor. When my voice finally came back it was with a vengeance. "Good Lord, Alice! You're married and having a baby? What else could I have possibly missed out on!"

"Hah," Alice snorted, unwilling to give me time to process, "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie have, like, twelve kids together, a hurricane destroyed New Orleans, Michael Jackson is dead, and we finally have a Black president. Oh! And there are two more Harry Potter books you have to read before you're allowed to see the movies. And don't even get me started on technology, because it baffles me that you have never watched a Netflix instant play movie before."

Thank goodness Jasper stepped in and covered her mouth with his big hand, because my head may have quite literally exploded with all the information. After a long pause in which my brain tried to catch up with 5 years worth of Alice-worthy information, I let out a long sigh and looked up to see my family grinning at me. The next exchange between Alice and I could only have been shared between two people as close as we always had been.

"That many kids?"

"Most are adopted."

"Mardi Gras?"

"Still as popular as ever."

"The king of pop?"

"It was a sad day."

"Black president"

"Barack Hussein Obama"

"Did Harry die?"

"Not telling."

Tears started to well in my eyes as I looked at my best friend. I could see that she was near tears as well. "What the hell is Netflix?" I whispered. Finally the tears spilled over for both of us. Alice came to my bed and held me while I cried into her shirt. I cried for the joy of being awake and seeing my family again, I cried for all the things I had obviously missed out on, and I cried for the pain my family must have gone through at not having me around for all those years.

When my tears finally dried out I looked up and realized Alice and I were alone. "Alice, I want to know all the important parts of our life that I've missed. Obviously, I've missed so much with Edward and Carlie, but what else have I missed out on?"

"Well," Alice started, "We should probably have a big family meeting for that information. There's a lot. Esme told everyone they could come over for lunch and see you, if you're ready for that."

"And who is everyone?" I asked.

"Edward and Carlie, of course, Jasper and I, Jake and Leah, and… well, Emmet and Rose," she grimaced on the last couple of names.

"Emmet and Rose? Emmet as in the gym teacher at Forks High? And who is Rose?" I was confused as to why these people would be considered family. Emmet always seemed like a really nice guy, but he was never more than an acquaintance, really.

"Well, some things have happened, and they're like family now. They have two little ones, and their oldest is just a few weeks younger than Carlie." Alice answered.

"Ok," I replied, "Would it be possible to get the basics from the four of you here before all the others arrive? Especially Carlie. I want to be well informed when I meet her."

"Oh, Bells, that's a great idea!" Alice bounced a little on the chair she had moved to. "It'll be like 20 questions or something!" Leave it to Alice to make this into a game. "In the mean time," she said, "One major development that you might be interested in hearing is that I'm a nurse now."

My mouth popped open in shock. I had never thought of Alice in such a serious medical profession. "What happened to your fashion design degree online?" I asked.

"Oh, I finished that, too. It was fun! But I spent so much time at the hospital while you were there and I saw how amazing your nurses were. I decided I wanted to do that! So I enrolled at Peninsula State that next fall, finished in 4 years, and I've been working at the hospital with dad for about 6 months now." Alice explained it all with a huge smile on her face. I could tell she was really happy with herself and with her job. I imagined my little friend sitting at her sewing bench working on fashion-forward nurses' uniforms and suppressed a chuckle.

"Alice, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Bells! But that means that I've been helping take care of you for a long time now. I KNOW you have some medical questions that you want to ask me about. And I'm sure there are some you'd be more comfortable talking with me about than with my dad." Alice made a face to emphasize the embarrassment of asking Carlisle some of the questions I had.

Relieved that there was someone I could trust who was willing to answer my questions, I spent the next 30 minutes grilling Alice about my condition. I learned that I would have to keep the catheter until I could walk to and from the bathroom on my own. However, in a few days I would probably be able to change the bag on my own. Alice also took out my feeding tube and said I would start a diet of liquids, working my way up to solids over about a week. I would start physical therapy in a couple of days and there would be a counselor coming to the house to talk to me about everything I was going through. Until my body got back to where it was, I would be able to get around the house in a wheel chair so I could sit with the family. She said I could probably move back to my house with Edward and Carlie sometime in the coming week, as soon as I could eat a regular diet again. Alice was an angel.

At around 7:00 am, there was a knock on the door and Edward peeked around the door frame. He let out a visible sigh of relief when he saw me sitting up in bed and laughing with my loving sister-in-law. "Have I given you two enough bonding time yet? I'd really like to spend some time with my wife, if that's ok," he asked sheepishly.

Alice and I smiled at each other. "You two should try to take a nap," Alice said. "I woke you up kind of early and I'm sure you're tired, Bella." I smiled at my best friend and nodded, though I was tired of missing out on my time with Edward. I didn't intend to sleep ever again unless he was sleeping also.

Alice excused herself and Edward came in. He sat down next to me and immediately enveloped me in a tight hug. "Alice said I could probably go home with you sometime within the week," I informed him. His answering smile was dazzling.

"That's great, baby," he answered. "I can't wait to have you back in our house. We really need you, Bella." He looked at me with that cocky smirk that he knows makes me crazy and in a sultry voice, whispered, "I need you." Well, now I at least knew my lady parts were working as normal. Unable to resist, I reach up and planted my hand in the hair at the base of Edward's neck, pulling him in for a needy kiss.

Instead of taking a nap like we were supposed to, Edward and I made out like teenagers for a full thirty minutes. His mouth was warm and covered mine completely. I could taste his breath deep in my throat and it awoke a primal need in me to be connected to my husband as completely as possible. I urgently pulled him closer and explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. It felt familiar and safe to be with him like this. Our mouths danced together, exploring, until we eventually had both fulfilled our need for intimacy from the other. Finally, the kissing slowed until we were simply staring at each other, the occasional chaste peck passing between us.

Eventually, I gathered my courage to ask something that I had wanted to ask Edward all morning. "Edward," I whispered, "will you tell me about Carlie?"

Edward's face lit with a heart-melting smile. "I would love to, baby. Carlie just happens to be one of my favorite subjects. Let me help you work your leg muscles while we talk."

I had learned from Alice that part of my daily routine was having my muscles "worked" to avoid atrophy as much as possible. Edward helped me adjust my body so that I was sitting with my back against the headboard. He sat at the foot of the bed and very slowly, lovingly held my right calf in his hands while bending, raising, turning, and generally moving my leg any way it would go. He then meticulously massaged every part of my leg, working into the muscles thoroughly but somehow gently at the same time. Then he switched legs. This exercise took my breath away. It was not only the most romantic thing I had ever witnessed, but watching him work my body with such concentration was a huge turn on.

All the while Edward was working my legs, we talked about our daughter. She loved spaghetti and pizza, but hated pepperonis. She ate fruits and veggies better than most kids her age, but she refused to touch any kind of squash. It was general knowledge in the family that no one was to ever tell her that pumpkins were a type of squash or she would forever refuse Alice's pumpkin muffins. She hated to get dirty and sweaty and thought sports were boring, but she also didn't like baby dolls or playing dress up (much to Alice's disappointment). She liked to read and draw and play the piano with her dad. Her favorite color was yellow, but she wouldn't wear yellow clothes, claiming they made her look like a bumble bee. Her recent 4th birthday party was Dora the Explorer themed, but when she turned five she adamantly professed that Dora was for babies and insisted instead on a "proper tea party" like she had read about in one of her books.

Our daughter was fascinating.

I sat in front of my husband, trying to ignore the way he caressed my calves as he worked, and absorbed as much information as I possibly could. I asked any question that popped into my mind. What was her favorite movie? (The Princess Bride) Who was her best friend? (Max, Rose and Emmett's oldest boy) What was her favorite book? (At the moment, anything in the Henry and Mudge series) Had she ever been on vacation? (Only to First Beech and to Seattle twice) Had she ever been seriously hurt or seriously sick? (She spent the night in Forks General when she was 4 for a bronchial infection)

I needed this information, craved it like a drowning man craves air. As Edward revealed more and more tiny details of our baby to me, I began to panic. I didn't know her at all! Everything I knew about the small person who called me mommy had been gleaned second-hand over the previous 14 hours. Edward must have seen my panic and, as always, knew exactly what I needed.

Taking my hand in his, Edward said, "You know Bella, last week Alice and Mom took Carlie to the mall for spring clothes and after they went out to eat. When she got back she told me that Aunt Alice had ordered them all cheesecake for dessert. When I asked her how she liked it, she rolled her eyes at me and said, 'Daddy, I hate cheesecake. I thought you knew that!'"

I narrowed my eyes, confused as to why this story was significant, besides the fact that I now knew she didn't like cheesecake. Edward kept on. "The point, sweetheart, is that I've been spending all the time I had with her for the past 5 years and there are still things I don't know about her. Soon the two of you will talk and you'll learn things about our little girl that I never knew. Bella, you're her mother. She will always need her mother, no matter the circumstances."

I took a deep breath. I was a mother and I had to be strong for my baby. I was scared, yes, but I was also so excited to begin my life again with my family. "What time is it, Edward? When will she get here?"

Edward chuckled and moved some hair from my face behind my ear. "It's almost 10:00 and she'll be here in about 2 hours, along with everyone else. Let's get you ready and head downstairs."

I had forgotten about everyone else. While Edward, Alice, and Carlisle bathed me, dressed me, and fed me, all I could think about was Carlie.

**I like to call this chapter "lookalittlegreen completes an exercise in character development." To be honest some of Carlie's story is my own. I absolutely hate squash (but love pumpkin muffins) and I was in the hospital with a bronchial infection when I was little. Sorry this story is turning into a completely boring, fluffy dialogue. I guess that's what my subconscious wants right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnd… we're back.**

**I am a horrible person for keeping you all waiting like this and I deserve to be throttled via web for my absence. I was never a creative writer. I realize that my previous chapter did very little to move the story line along. I will do my best to remedy that in this chapter. I promised you Carlie and I'm gonna give you Carlie.**

**All the props go to SM for creating these characters that we just can't seem to let go of.**

It was 11:55 on April 4th, 2010 and I was absolutely terrified. I was sitting in a wheel chair in the Cullens' living room with Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper drinking some diluted apple juice and waiting on Esme and Carlie to walk through the door.

In the previous two hours I had learned all about my family and the lives they had been living. Before my accident Edward was a composer and private piano teacher while I worked at Forks High as an English teacher. A year after the accident, Edward had taken a second job as the Forks High music teacher when crabby old Mrs. Banner retired. The teaching gig supplemented his income, but more importantly it provided medical benefits that he desperately needed with me in a coma and a new baby to take care of. Carlisle had shifted to part time at the hospital so that he, Alice, and Edward could take turns taking care of me while Esme had retired completely so she could watch Carlie during the day. When I told everyone how sorry I was that they had to change their lives because of me, they – just like the loving family that they are – told me not to be silly. Apparently, Edward found that he really loves teaching, while Carlisle and Esme had been enjoying their extra free time together.

Several weeks after my accident, Alice had been visiting the hospital cafeteria when Jasper, whose sister had just delivered a baby boy, asked Alice if he could share a table with her.

"I told him 'sure'," Alice had recounted, "but only if he took me on a real date the following Saturday. I said, 'I like tulips, movies, and pizza.'" Everyone had laughed as Alice retold the story for Bella's benefit, including Jasper.

"I knew right away that she was perfect for me," he had said. "I asked her to marry me just six months later."

I found out that Alice and Jasper had remained engaged for almost two years. Alice sheepishly admitted that she was waiting for me to wake up so I could be her maid of honor. "That's so sweet of you, Ali," I said, "but I wish you hadn't waited for me for so long."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that," Alice replied. "Edward finally cornered me, though. He said that Jasper was starting to feel like I didn't want him and that you would have been upset with me for letting it get that bad. He was right." At that, Jasper had leaned over and kissed the side of Alice's face, whispering "I would have waited forever." I was so happy for my best friend to have found such a wonderful man for her.

When I asked about Jake and Leah, Edward's bright smile caught me off guard. He and Jake had never been on the best of terms. Edward was still holding on to the notion that Jake was in love with me, while Jake, who had been acting as a sort of big brother and protector ever since my dad died, was convinced that Edward wasn't good enough for his best friend.

"Well, you know those two," Edward had chuckled. "They're always arguing about something. Last I talked to Jake, Leah was giving him the cold shoulder because he hadn't proposed yet. I asked him what the hell he was waiting for. They've been together for nearly 6 years now!"

I was stunned. "Wait a minute," I stopped him. "You talk to Jake?"

"Well," Edward answered a little sheepishly. "You know, Jake's a good guy. After your accident the two of us sort of bonded over our mutual devastation. At first he was convinced it was all his fault, since you were on the way to his house when it happened. We talk a couple times a week now. He comes over to see you occasionally and tell Carlie stories about when the two of you were little." I was so excited to hear that my husband and my best male friend had finally gotten past their differences that I had cried just a few happy tears.

A ringing phone brought me out of my musings. Carlisle looked down at his cell, smiled, and answered. Each of us became so silent that the little voice on the other end could be heard throughout the room. "Hi Papa Carlisle," she said. "Nana told me to call you 'cause we're gonna be at your house in 15 minutes."

"Oh, that's very good to hear," Carlisle answered while smiling warmly at me. "We can't wait to see you, little one. Your daddy and mommy and Aunt Ali and Uncle Jasper are here waiting for you. I'll tell them all you're coming."

The little voice giggled. "Papa, mommy's always at your house. I know that! Nana helped me color a picture for mommy this morning. I drew a big heart with lots of colors. Did Aunt Ali bring muffins?"

Tears started to collect in my eyes at her innocent words. She had never known a mommy who lived in the same house as her. I could tell that this arrangement would take some getting used to, for everyone. I was suddenly very grateful that Alice and Carlisle had arranged for a therapist to come speak with us. I had a feeling I was not the only one who was going to need to talk.

"Yes, sweet heart, Alice made muffins, but they're only for dessert. We can't spoil our lunch with them, can we? Why don't you go help your Nana get ready and we'll see you in 15 minutes."

"Ok, Papa, love you! Tell mommy and daddy I'll see them soon!" Bella was stunned that Carlie made sure to include her so easily. She reached over and squeezed Edward's hand, knowing it was all his doing.

"Well, I think you all heard that Esme and Carlie will be here in about 15 minutes?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. I was torn between excitement and terror at the prospect of meeting my daughter for the first time. Edward must have noticed, because he gave Carlisle a significant look and he nodded. "Alice, Jasper, why don't you two come help me make some iced tea and lemonade for when everyone arrives."

"Sure thing, Dad," Alice hopped up from the couch, catching on quickly. "Come on, Jazz, I'll show you how Bella likes her iced tea." She gave me a little wink and squeezed my shoulder as she passed. In a low voice, Alice told me "Don't worry about anything, Bells. You're life's going to be wonderful from now on… just wait and see."

When the three of them left the room, I took a big breath, attempting to get my emotions under control. Edward pulled my chair around to face him and grasped both of my hands in his. "Hey, baby," he started in a soothing voice. "I know there's not going to be anything I can say to make you stop worrying right now and it's completely understandable that you would be nervous. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, Carlie and I will always love you. You'll always be my wife and Carlie's mother, and the most important person to both of us."

Looking into Edward's bright green eyes, there was no way I could doubt the sincerity in his words. He always knew how to calm me and five years without talking had not diminished that ability of his. "Hold on to me?" I whispered hopefully.

Edward smiled with a contented sigh. "Always, baby," he responded. He lifted me from the chair and placed me next to him on the couch. We sat like that for several minutes, just being together and preparing ourselves for the struggle that was about to come.

I had no idea how long Edward and I sat together silently contemplating the future, but it must have been about 15 minutes. We were startled out of our quiet moment by the sound of a car in the driveway. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper filed back into the room as we heard the sound of car doors closing and voices coming up the front stairs. "Edward," Carlisle stated, "I think you'd better meet them in the foyer and give Carlie a little warning so she's not too shocked when she sees Bella."

"Good idea, Dad," Edward responded while gently placing me back in the wheel chair.

Edward jogged out of the room toward the Foyer while Alice and Jasper lightly conversed next to me on the couch. I was straining my ears and waiting with bated breath to hear what was going on in the next room.

The door opened and I heard Carlie's little voice. "Daddy! I missed you! Look what I drew for mommy!"

"That's beautiful, sweetie. Mommy will love it," Edward responded. "In fact, let me tell you something about your mommy… Carlie!"

In the middle of his sentence I had heard little feet pounding toward the stairs. "I'm going to see her," Carlie shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Carlie, wait! Carlie, freeze!" I heard Edward saying as he ran up the stairs behind her. Carlie must have had a head start because before Edward could catch up I heard a little gasp coming from the guest room, followed shortly by a strangled yell.

"Where's my mommy? Where did you take her, daddy?" Carlie was gasping and crying. By now Esme had made her way to the living room with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella, she got away from me," Esme gasped out. I nodded at her as I listened to Carlie crying upstairs. I heard Edward's low voice talking softly to her but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Whatever it was it didn't seem to be helping. It broke my heart to hear Carlie crying like that.

Suddenly I couldn't stand to be so far from my family. It was the most natural thing in the world. She needed her mother and I needed my girl. "Jasper," I stated firmly, "Take me to them."

Without questioning, Jasper stood and scooped my out of the wheel chair. He walked me quickly upstairs and into the guest room. When we entered, Edward looked up with tears in his eyes. He was hugging and rocking Carlie, trying to calm her. "I want mommy," the she mumbled over and over again into his shoulder. Jasper sat me on the rocking chair in the room and left silently.

Without taking my eyes off of Edward I reach my arms out, indicating for him to pass Carlie over to me. He hesitated for only a second before walking over and gently setting her in my lap. Carlie, without realizing whose lap she was in, turned her head into my neck and continued to whimper little sobs. At that moment, all the fears I had that I wouldn't know what to do melted away. I rubbed small circles on her back while I made shushing noises. "It's ok, baby, mommy's here," I whispered.

At that, Carlie whimpered again and wrapper her little arms tightly around my neck. I continued to rock her and talk softly until her crying stopped completely. Edward knelt down next to us and spoke. "Carlie, sweetie, would you like to say hello to your mommy now?"

Carlie sat up straight and looked quizzically at my face, tilting her head to the side in concentration.

"Mommy," she asked, "are you awake now?"

Silent tears started to run freely down my face as I nodded and answered. "Yes, Carlie, I'm awake now. I'm here."

"Is it for real? Am I having a dream?" She confirmed.

"It's absolutely for real," I answered her. "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

Carlie smiled shyly at me and looked down, all of a sudden self-conscious. "I missed you mommy. I drew you lots of pictures."

"Thank you, sweet girl," I replied with tears in my eyes. "I missed you too. I love you so much, baby." I pulled her back to me again and held her close. Edward reached for my hand, and when I looked at him, he, too, was crying silent tears. The three of us sat like that silently, holding on to each other and just being a family for a long time that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, everyone, for being so supportive.**

**I'm thinking just this last chapter to tie up loose ends and then I'll do an epilogue. This was never really meant to be more than a one-shot, so I apologize for the serious lack of plot development and all the fluff. I just wanted to see if I could possibly write and some of you seem to think I had a pretty good first crack at it.**

**As always, thanks to Mrs. Meyer for her wonderful inspiration!**

What started out as a tear-filled family bonding moment eventually turned into a happy time. As Carlie became more comfortable with me, she started to open up. She told me all about her teacher Miss Angela, her best buddy Max and Max's funny daddy and his pretty mommy. ("But not as pretty as you, mommy," she had interjected here.) She showed me her picture with all the different colored hearts. She touched my hair and my face with her little hands, making sure I was there and I was real. It was absolute heaven.

As Carlie talked, I listened. My girl had a heart-shaped face and chocolate brown hair like me, but she had her daddy's straight nose and forest green eyes. The way she talked about Miss Angela and her school revealed that she loved learning, like me. The way she talked about Max revealed that she was highly protective of the people she cared about, like Edward. She was perfect in every way.

We were startled out of our talk by a booming voice from down stairs shouting, "The McCarty's have arrived! Now the party can start!"

Edward stood up from the floor, where he had been holding my hand and listening to Carlie and I talk. "Sounds like Emmet, Rose, and the kids are here. Let me take you down and introduce you," he said. I still had not learned why Emmet was considered family, so I was a little apprehensive to go meet him. Reminding myself, however, that his wife was Alice's sister-in-law, I put on a brave face and let Edward take me downstairs. Carlie flew down ahead of us, eager to see Max.

At the bottom of the stairs I was met by Emmet and one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was a tall blond bombshell and the way her face glowed with happiness made her completely stunning. Emmet was a very tall, muscular guy with dark curly hair and dimples, just like I remembered. His face split into a huge grin as Edward and I approached. He reached out and landed a gentle punch on my jaw, saying "Well, hey there, Bella! It's about time you joined us!"

Emmet introduced me to his wife Rose and their sons Max and Lucas. Max hid behind his dad's leg looking at me with big eyes as Edward placed me back in the wheel chair. He seemed shy. That is, until Carlie dragged him over to meet me. "Don't be scared, Max," she demanded, "my mommy will love you just like your mommy loves me!" I smiled up at Rose, thankful for her presence in my daughter's life. She just winked at me and smiled back.

Once we were all settled, with Carlie and Max entertaining baby Lucas on the floor, Esme brought a large tray into the sitting room covered in sandwiches. As the food was dispersed, I asked, "So, Emmet, you and Edward are… friends?"

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Bella!" Edward started, "I completely forgot to explain about Em and Rose." He squeezed my hand while I shrugged, indicating that it was not big deal.

Emmet cleared his throat. "Well, after your accident, Edward here turned into kind of a Debbie downer. When he came to work at the school, everyone was supportive, but Edward was just kind of going through the motions." I glanced at Edward, concerned that he had shut himself out from the world. Emmet must have seen my concern, because he continued, "Don't worry, Bella. No one can resist my charms! I dragged his boring butt out with me one night and he finally opened up. We started running together so Edward could work off the stress and I dunno…. We just hit it off. He's like my brotha from anotha motha." Everyone giggled at Emmett's lame attempt at humor, but he smiled good-naturedly, eating it up.

Hearing Emmett's story, I was so relieved that Edward had made friends with him. Growing up, we were always each other's best friend. When our friendship developed into something more, I know we had been so lucky. But that meant that while I was out, Edward had no one besides his family to keep him sane – and let's face it… sometimes family can do exactly the opposite.

"I'll never forget the first time Emmett came over here for dinner," Alice piped up. "Rose was coming over too so Max and Carlie could play. Then Emmett walks in the door, takes one look at Rose, and says 'Holy super-model, Batman! Who's the angel in the living room?'" All the adults laughed as Emmett turned slightly pink. "I didn't mean to say it out loud," he mumbled.

Rose's smile while gazing at Emmet revealed that she loved him with her whole heart. "Well, it took me a little while to agree to go out with the big idiot. I didn't have a good experience with Max's biological father. But once I let myself relax a little, Emmet won me over. We were married and pregnant with Lucas just a year later!" As I learned about Rose and Emmet's history, I came to realize how well they fit into our family. They were like a puzzle piece that had been missing all along.

Everyone was just finishing up their lunch when we heard the door open and Leah's voice from the foyer. "Hello? Anybody home?" Esme jumped up to meet them and welcome them with big hugs.

When Leah came into the room she immediately bolted to my side, smiling beautifully. She reached down and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Bella, I'm so happy you're here," she whispered. "We need you in our lives so much." I hugged her back, breathing in her familiar spicy perfume. When my dad had died in a car wreck my senior year of high school, I had gone to live with Leah's family. Edward and Alice put up a fight, wanting me to live with them, but the Cullens, the Blacks, and the Clearwaters all thought it was better that I not live in the same house as my boyfriend. At that time in my life Leah had been my saving grace, my sister, and my confidant. Her perfume always made my think of home.

"Leah," I breathed, "it's so good to be back."

Leah and I finally released each other. When I looked up, I saw Jacob. Eyes red, clothes rumpled, he was leaning in the living room door with his arms crossed, a soft smile on his face. Carlie bounded up to him and threw her arms around his legs, yelling "Hi Uncle Jake!"

"Hey, munchkin," Jake said, reaching down to ruffle her hair.

She grabbed his big hand and yanked him in my direction, saying "Come say hi to my mommy!" Jake chuckled and wrapped his big arms around my waist, lifting me right out of my chair.

"Hi, mommy," Jake whispered. His voice cracked a little as he admonished, "Jesus, Bells, don't ever to that to me again."

I hugged Jake back and lay my head against his warm chest. Jake always gave the best hugs. "I won't," I promised him. After a few moments soaking up Jake's welcome, I started to giggle. "Put me down, you big oaf."

"Sure, sure," Jake chuckled, placing me carefully back into the chair.

Before he could turn to go back to Leah, I remembered something very important. "Hey, Jake, come down here," I told him, motioning for him to lean over. When he was at my level, I quickly reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. "Propose, already!" The whole room broke into laughter, including Jake and Leah.

I sat with my family, talking, laughing, and catching up for the entire day. We ended up ordering pizza because we couldn't bring ourselves to leave. At one point, as everyone was engaged in their own conversations, I leaned over to Alice. "I wish I had been around for all these family get-togethers in the past five years. This is just so nice."

Alice smiled sadly. "Bella," she said, "We haven't had one like this since your accident. It just never felt right without you. Even at our wedding, it wasn't like this." Seeing my shocked face, Alice smiled. "It's you, Bella," she continued. "You're the one who brings this family together. It's always been you."

Slow tears leaked from my face as I sat back and thought through Alice's words. She quickly kissed my cheek and crossed the room to steal baby Lucas from his mom, leaving me with my thoughts.

Slowly, everyone began to depart. Jake and Leah were the first to go, with Jake claiming he was tired. I knew better. Just before they left, he whispered that he was going to propose that very night when they got home. I barely managed to keep a straight face as they left, Jake giving me a secret wink. Emmet and Rose left shortly after, taking their family with them.

Eventually, it was just the Cullens and Whitlocks left in the house. "Well, guys," I said, "I'm pretty beat. I think I'd like to head up to bed soon." Edward and I had already decided that he and Carlie would stay there with me until I was ready to go home with them. "Carlie," I said, "why don't you go get ready for bed, sweet heart?"

"Will you read me a bed time story," she asked. I wasn't sure if this was her normal routine or not. I looked to Edward who gave me a smile and a slight nod. I smiled back, realizing that we would handle this parenting thing together. I still had so much to learn.

"Sure," I replied, "Go get ready for bed and then bring your book into mommy's room and I'll read to you." Appeased by my promise, Carlie hugged her aunt and uncle and her grandparents good night, then bounded up the stairs.

Alice and Jasper gave us all a quick good night, with promises of returning the next day, and Edward carried me up to the guest room.

That night Edward, Carlie, and I all fell asleep together in the bed. I lay there that night, arms around my sleeping family, and offered up a little prayer of thanks. I had come so close to losing them. I knew that our road to recovery was going to be long and tiresome. I knew I was headed for physical and emotional turmoil as I relearned to take care of myself and my family. But I also knew, without a doubt, that we would make it through together. I am so happy I woke up.

**So... that's it!** **I hope it gave everyone a warm fuzzy feeling. Again, sorry about all the fluff. I'm not sure if I'll write again, though I do have ideas for other stories.. we'll see.**

**I'm calling this story complete, but I do intend to post an epilogue soon. Thanks!**


End file.
